


BloodShot

by MiaMiMia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little bit rape, maybe public sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: r6垃圾合集。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Gilles "Montagne" Touré, Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP 狮医  
> 警告 PWP 睡奸 该说的我也都说了  
> 作者的话 ？谁不喜欢在椅子上对doc干些坏事呢，起码我喜欢，以及谢谢昨天评论的babe。  
> 让我鸡鸡硬了一个晚上实在是受不了回家洗了个澡开始口嗨起来了，我也不知道我在写什么，但是我写的很爽，阿门。

奥利维尔的手顺着微开的衬衫一路往上，古斯塔夫在指尖的往上游走下小幅度的抖了抖，微微皱起眉头发出低低的呢喃，这让奥利维尔紧张地盯着对方，——生怕古斯塔夫睡醒后给他来上那么一拳，可对方只是蹭了蹭椅背柔软的靠垫后又陷入了梦境。  
他不知道古斯塔夫在做什么好梦，但一定很美妙，作为医生的古斯塔夫有做过关于睡梦中身体生理反应的实验吗？反正奥利维尔现在一点都不介意他来帮助古斯塔夫进行这项研究。  
该死的，他们应该禁止古斯塔夫在办公室里穿成这样。  
白大褂下面套着的衬衫扣子可怜兮兮地快要被饱满的胸肌给撑开了，在手法色情且娴熟的搓捏之下，缓慢充血的两点撑起了不小的弧度。——他要醒了吗？  
看起来没有这个可能，目前。  
最近的工作和要处理的事情特别多，足够让古斯塔夫这位忙碌的医生在温暖的午后顺着暖意小睡一会，事实上，这也给奥利维尔提供了胡作非为的机会。  
他推开门，想要找个无聊的借口跟古斯塔夫聊上那么几句，却发现他整个人瘫软在办公室里的椅子上不省人事，用手指戳了几下都没有任何的反应。叫了几声，没有任何反应，他搬了一张椅子坐在古斯塔夫的身旁，奥利维尔敢发誓他最开始的想法非常单纯，撑着脸看着古斯塔夫，细数年龄在他脸上留下的痕迹，当然了，还有微小的伤疤。  
他就这样看着，不知道过了多久，最终犹豫再三，凑上前去，轻轻地吻了一口对方的微张的嘴唇。  
接下来发生的事情便一发不可收拾了。  
也许是古斯塔夫这毫无防备的模样太过了，也有可能奥利维尔最开始找古斯塔夫的心思就不纯。  
但唯一可以确认的是，古斯塔夫的这个小睡有点太沉了——上了年纪得体谅一下，当然了，这句话要是给古斯塔夫听到了，他可能又皱起眉头发表他不甚同意的言论。  
缓慢地摸索到裤袋的边缘，解开皮带与拉链，在做这系列动作的时候，奥利维尔将他的耐心与谨慎发挥到了极致，他半跪在古斯塔夫的双腿之间，抬起眼好玩而又紧张地打量着对此稍稍有些反应的睡颜。  
因为坐着的原因，他只能将古斯塔夫的裤子扒拉下来那么一小块区域，也足够了，奥利维尔从内裤边往下摸出了对方半低着脑袋的小家伙，它看起来毫无防备，就像是现在睡得头发惺忪的主人一般。  
接下来肯定会让你很不舒服的，奥利维尔默默地想到，他张开嘴将其含入嘴中——即便做这些仍旧不太熟练，顺着沟壑将包裹的皮层给湿润地顶开，逐渐地露出里面同样沉睡的顶端。  
满意地感受到手中的柱体逐渐充血半硬起来，舌尖抵在马眼划出一小圈的下一秒用圆起的嘴唇不轻不重地吮吸着，与此同时他的大拇指轻轻地顺着柱身抚摸着，他知道古斯塔夫爱死他这么做。  
平日在床上清醒的时候，古斯塔夫能为此发出一声歪曲了原有调子的呻吟，他抖动的喉结与颤抖的眼睫毛无不被奥利维尔收在眼里。  
而现在的古斯塔夫呢？  
奥利维尔只听到他意味不明的哼哼了几声，似乎不算是特别满意奥利维尔送上门来的“服务”，他稍稍偏转了下腰杆，小幅度地换了下姿势，往奥利维尔嘴里走入更深了那么点，有趣——古斯塔夫即便是在睡梦里也仍旧不满意、甚至懒得去指点奥利维尔在床上对待他的、该死的技巧。  
古斯塔夫已经开始没有意识地挺腰，生理本能——奥利维尔只能找到这个词语，他尝试着给对方来一个深喉，就像是平日古斯塔夫为他所做的那般，明显的是他失败了，一边被呛红了脸吐出蹭在喉道上的分泌粘液，一边在烦躁地思考古斯塔夫到底从哪里学来的口活。  
该死的，在奥利维尔的胯下，古斯塔夫的深喉就像是喝水，即便奥利维尔抓着他的头发，白色的发丝缠绕在指尖，强迫其重重地鼻子撞在胯部的阴毛上，他也只是哽着喉咙，用挤满了一层水雾的眼睛幽幽地盯着他看。  
换个角度思考，这算是一次免费且无责——也许吧——的口交训练，平日被这么弄了几下后的古斯塔夫他倒宁愿主动钻入奥利维尔的怀里，交换黏稠的亲吻的同时自己撸起来。  
现在可以从古斯塔夫放松的面部肌肉的抽动下了解对方的想法，虽然有那么点延迟，沉闷的鼻音拉长给奥利维尔传达的讯息又是多变的，与此同时，奥利维尔的另外一只手当然也没有闲着。  
除了时不时拨弄两颗刚好卡在内裤边缘的球体开外，奥利维尔常年握枪布满茧子的手顺着腰处的肌肉线条，一路往更为深入的区域探索。  
古斯塔夫确乎是棒极了，医生的职业，果断的处理方式，奥利维尔指的不单是他的为人，即便有的时候惹人讨厌，他还指的是两人在床上的契合方面。  
揉捏着他的臀部，还是因为这该死的睡姿问题，这并不能触摸到多少面积，漫不经心地舔弄的同时扭头便看到了身后用来看诊的病床，半拉着帘子，灰蓝色的杯子与床单整理的整整齐齐。  
奥利维尔没有多加思考，便决定将其转到那张看起来颇有点舒适的小床上，在转运的途中使得古斯塔夫醒来的可能性特别大，就算奥利维尔再怎么猖狂，他也没法在医生面前一时之间解释对方还裸露在空气中的阴茎，他可以说——我来的时候你就是这样了，你是不是自己手冲到累了就这样睡死过去了？  
在勾住圈起古斯塔夫的脖颈与膝盖弯的时候，对方发出不满意的哼哼声还是让奥利维尔短暂地停在了半空中，干脆一不做二不休，稳且快速地将其放躺在床上。  
一直处于微曲脊椎接触到柔软平整的床上，古斯塔夫的眉头更发舒展，虽然他那可怜的小兄弟在微冷的空气中孤独的站立着。  
奥利维尔将古斯塔夫的裤子脱了下来，随便丢在了旁边空余的位置上，虽然它们在后面皱皱巴巴地落在了地上，医生又要烫衣服了。  
当然了，还有古斯塔夫那条“品味堪忧”的内裤，这些东西对于接下来奥利维尔要做的事情只有干扰的份，而医生的白大褂胡乱地叠在古斯塔夫的后背，与蜜色的皮肤形成了视觉上的对比。  
我从来没有在办公室上操过你——奥利维尔挤着润滑液的时候想到，古斯塔夫也不曾允许过，他总是生气的告诉奥利维尔这会弄脏他的办公室的，可就在刚才，奥利维尔在古斯塔夫插着小钥匙的抽屉里找到了小瓶全新的润滑剂。  
这是什么意思？是准备好了还是另有其人？奥利维尔决定等古斯塔夫睡醒之后跟他平心静气地聊聊这件事情，——不带情绪，也许吧。  
半固体的润滑液在他的手心里暖化成无味的液体，很符合古斯塔夫的想法了，他先前买了草莓味道的足够让对方嫌弃了大半个月。  
涂抹在股间，轻轻地、试探性地戳弄着入口，古斯塔夫有点本能的抗议，他尝试着并拢双腿，排斥意识里不明的未知外来者，软绵绵的他怎能敌得过现在耳朵红的一塌糊涂的奥利维尔。  
一只手撑住对方的腹部，防止其想要扭身侧躺之类的举动，手指间残留的润滑液将衬衫弄出浅薄的一层淫糜水光，大拇指同时蹭弄着周围的肌肉圈，尽力往前倾给予的额头亲吻只不过是在尝试着让古斯塔夫更好的回到他的梦境里。  
很快，过多的润滑剂发挥了它应有的作用，咕啾的水声与古斯塔夫咕哝的梦呓让奥利维尔感到口干舌燥，紧致的穴口已经能够很好地吞食他的两根较粗的手指，抽插的途中有不少顺着绞紧的穴肉旁流出，滴落在床单上，再极为缓慢的晕染开一片深色。  
这个床单到时候要怎么解释，气味对于某些有狗鼻子的家伙而言是难以掩盖的，但是突然换洗床单也会显得更加的突兀，然而奥利维尔现在满脑子只想着将他在裤裆里硬的发疼的老二塞入此刻鼻尖有些泛红的古斯塔夫的身体里。  
拔出手指，发出暧昧的水声，对方被撑开的穴口无声地缩合，仿佛在邀请着外来更为深入的入侵，爱液与润滑液让古斯塔夫的胯下变得糟糕得一塌糊涂，他的老二还在往外可怜兮兮地滴着水。  
奥利维尔从床上起身，刚才的姿势属实有些不舒服，犹豫再三，还是难以掩盖心里的冲动，俯身再一次吻上了古斯塔夫，还有他紧闭的眼睛，再一次烦躁对方为何陷入熟睡而毫无反应，有倒是有，可没有往日那番味道。  
解开拉链，迫不及待跳出来的兄弟足够说明此刻有多么的兴奋，奥利维尔架起古斯塔夫的双腿，半强制性地让本来想侧着睡的对方不得不回到平躺的姿势，挤了点润滑剂后便扶着慢慢地塞入古斯塔夫的体内。  
外物的入侵还是让古斯塔夫有不小的反应，他发出一声突兀的叫唤，如同落水的人，洁白的牙齿从被吻到发红的双唇里微微的露出，他弹跳的大腿让奥利维尔有那么个瞬间觉得他都要坐起来将这所有的一切抓包。  
顺着古斯塔夫的视角，他半眯开一只眼睛，余光看到熟悉的发色，大脑再次做出了最为直接与本能的做法，古斯塔夫只是砸吧着嘴又不知道说了些什么，——奥利维尔初步判定是一些法语单词，但具体的是什么却不知道——随即又倒在了床上。  
原本奥利维尔想着要么就这样算了，但古斯塔夫的体内过分的实诚与敏感，绞紧的穴肉潮湿且炙热，像是无数双嘴吮吸着让其往更为深处的销魂区域走去，摁在小腹上的手似乎能隔着腹肌肌肉层摸到下面不断跳动充血的老二。  
这怪不得我，奥利维尔开始推卸责任了，也许是有点热了，他抬眼心虚地看着医生的时候，发现对方额头冒出的细密的汗珠，他发红的鼻尖就像是快要哭出来了。  
掐住腰杆，往内不留任何缝隙的填满，他们身下的床发出了轻微的吱嘎响声，后知后觉反应过来的奥利维尔、咬着牙思考他是否将古斯塔夫的办公室门给锁好。  
古斯塔夫的呼吸声毋庸置疑变重了，像是做噩梦的孩童，他放在枕头旁的手开始下意识地寻找可以紧捏的、提供安全感的对象，这跟平日的他没有任何区别，古斯塔夫总是喜欢揪着个可怜的枕头埋在里面，发出呜呜的像是哭泣的呻吟，有的时候确实是哭了，等奥利维尔将这个棉织品从他抱紧的怀里揪出来的时候，都已经有些浮夸的变形，上面还有残留的湿濡感。  
奥利维尔架起古斯塔夫的一只腿，又重又深地操弄着身下睡着的医生，每次都熟练地蹭弄在古斯塔夫的敏感点附近，惹起对方大腿内侧小幅度控制不住的痉挛，如果是在平日，他一定会在古斯塔夫结实的大腿内侧留下一个新鲜带有血的牙印。  
恶趣味地看着古斯塔夫无人理会的小可爱在半空中随着他的进出而摇晃着脑袋，一定难受极了，古斯塔夫微皱又松开的眉头让奥利维尔觉得他此时有点无助的委屈。  
即便是游走在深沉梦境里的医生在奥利维尔不给其任何喘息的进攻之下，仍旧是昂起了脑袋，微张开嘴发出暧昧低沉的呻吟，夹杂着混沌的喘息，喉结随着断断续续的呻吟上下抖动着。  
奥利维尔伸出手抚摸着古斯塔夫下巴新长出来的胡茬，往上一点，将手指探入对方的嘴里，玩弄着舌头，食指与中指夹住那块软肉，恼怒却惊喜地发现其在无意识的吮吸着自己的手指。  
老天，奥利维尔低声咒骂着，床也在吱嘎地咒骂着两人对它实施的暴行，古斯塔夫永远都不会理解自身在无意识之间散发的魅力与情色。  
他什么时候会醒来？醒来之后发现屁股里吃着我的老二会是什么反应？生气还是会颤抖着身体发出不成调子的呻吟，那我没有办法？  
很有可能会被一记刻意的深顶而直不起腰，只能弓着腰反抓着脑袋后的枕头，用眼睛没有任何警示作用地瞪着奥利维尔看，几乎说不出完整句子的古斯塔夫还是会做出口型警告奥利维尔。  
噢，如果没有醒来的话，奥利维尔想到了更加糟糕的场景，他会将医生的裤子整整齐齐的穿回去，就像是什么都没有发生过一样，直到他极度不舒适扭动着腰想要变化坐姿的时候才发现，股间一片莫名的黏腻，那些埋藏在体内深处的精液一点一滴的将他的内裤润湿，往外流动的羞耻感让古斯塔夫面红耳赤，却又不得不在外人面前正襟危坐。  
再往深一点想，古斯塔夫还很有可能又羞又恼地夹着他内射的精液给其他人看病，面对着耸动的鼻子与好奇的询问，他可能有那么点没有办法保持原有的冷静与高压，一巴掌打在其屁股上，隔着白大褂，说不定他能像炸毛的猫原地跳起来，朝着奥利维尔说出恶毒但实际上无用的话语。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP 盾医  
> 警告 PWP 乱七八糟的废话  
> 作者的话 流泪猫猫头.jpg 我怀疑古斯塔夫给我下蛊了

即便是精英干员，腰也折腾不起过度的柔韧性挑战。  
他们将这里搞得乱七八糟，衣服随意的丢在地上，古斯塔夫的上衣没有被脱掉，只是被粗糙的撩到了脖颈前，露出了胸脯还有姣好的腹肌腰杆线条，但他的裤子不知道去哪里了，可能在吉尔斯的外套下面，像是滚筒洗衣机里刚洗好的衣服，蛮恨的纠缠在一块，宛若两个摔在了沙发上的主人。  
沙发不是唯一的受害者，医生的办公桌上被压出痕迹的文件与残留的水痕足够向外人说明一切，当然了，地毯也是，但大多数情况下没有人会过度在意，除了吸尘器，这很不干净，古斯塔夫晕乎乎的想到，吉尔斯的老二几乎要把他捅穿了，即便地毯他每天都会用吸尘器来来回回吸很多次，但仍旧不是适合做爱的场地。  
吉尔斯跟他说换个姿势，亲吻着他的鬓角的同时把他从跨上提了起来，黏滑的粗大蹭着古斯塔夫未来得及合拢的穴口，紧接着古斯塔夫只感到一阵天旋地转，腿部绷直，也有可能拉伤了，十有八九会导致他明天在演习之中变得行动更加缓慢，被对方进攻干员抓住马尾从来不是个好主意。  
谁会没有事对自己的身体下这般毒手，他的腰紧贴着沙发的软垫，几乎整个人要陷下去了，古斯塔夫小声咒骂着，发出的所有声音脱离嘴的瞬间变成了短促的呻吟，他尝试着让这些声音听起来不那么糟糕的暧昧，可吉尔斯总不会给他这么个机会。  
他想过拒绝吉尔斯，这个姿势着实不太适合，不对，他不应该只在乎姿势的问题，在办公室与自己的同事在午休时间乱搞也不是什么符合常规的事情。  
纠结了很久，可最后古斯塔夫还是没有将话说出口。他们那群家伙都知道，古斯塔夫不算是个很会拒绝他人的医生，在平日看待那群小朋友，千叮万嘱说了康复期不准吃油腻食品，可却又无奈的半皱起眉头，同意只能吃一丁点儿的不合理要求，虽然到后面他们又会拉长着嗓子哭哭啼啼的又来看病。（早应该在原先的时候义正严辞的拒绝他们）  
两只宽大的手紧推着古斯塔夫的膝盖骨，几近要将脚踝碰到其发红的耳根，发白的两鬓随着古斯塔夫扬起脑袋喘息的动作小幅度的晃动着，两人此刻宛若野兽交缠的姿势毫无遗漏地露出两人紧贴的胯部，溢出的液体将四处弄得黏黏糊糊，往后退点身位便念念不舍地拉出淫糜的丝线，色情泛滥的场面冲击着年幼的那方，古斯塔夫仍旧会红着面颊盯着被塞到满当不留缝隙的胯下。  
吉尔斯知道古斯塔夫微皱起眉头的含义，这多多少少让对方感到不舒服，瞧瞧他紧绷的大腿线条，还有腹部因为这个姿势而挤在一块的肉，——他是长肉了点吗？这很好，此刻的医生更像是一只矫捷健壮的羚羊，可古斯塔夫从不是坐以待毙的猎物，吉尔斯知道，他们日积月累接触所存留下的每一点都足够告知。  
慢点，停下来——他听到古斯塔夫从嘴角挤出破碎的单词，吉尔斯俯下身去亲吻他的情人，古斯塔夫在床上下意识说出法语的时候性感的可怕，沙哑慵懒的声线混杂着哽咽的水声，古斯塔夫看起来快要在对方沉稳却又踏实的进攻里溃不成军。这个动作将体内的东西埋的更深，古斯塔夫的下巴小幅度的颤抖，嘴唇蹭上新长的胡茬有点疼，发痒的吉尔斯偏过脑袋啃咬着古斯塔夫的脖颈，在上面湿漉漉地留下明显与下流的痕迹，明日穿上厚重的作战服的时候，古斯塔夫会微皱着眉头打量着镜子里身上青紫的痕迹，这些闷着似乎并不有利于消退。  
古斯塔夫原本胡乱不知道拉扯着什么东西的手娴熟地扣上了吉尔斯的脖颈，双腿垂架在对方的腰杆两旁，他们两个交换了个接近到色情地步的法式深吻，吉尔斯承认古斯塔夫在这方面颇有技巧。  
他很明白要如何将这个亲吻变得深情而又无耻，灵活黏腻的舌头勾缠着，吮吸的同时发出清脆而又可闻的水声，来不及吞咽的唾沫会顺着他的嘴角淫秽的往下流淌，松开的缝隙，吉尔斯能看到古斯塔夫伸出舌头轻舔掉唇上残留的水液。  
他是个不错的学生，吉尔斯将对方梳理整齐的头发揉乱，起码在这点上古斯塔夫总是能学的很快，也许这也是为何他先前能够以优秀的身份加入GIGN的重要原因，吉尔斯不知道他该如何询问对方，——你那些该死的口交技巧到底是从哪里学来的，用那时常隐藏在白色橡胶手术手套下的手去做该死的坏事。  
古斯塔夫鼻尖发红，眼圈也是，他沙哑的呻吟拉长像只伸懒腰的猫，混杂在亲吻里变得模糊且黏腻，所有一切都被吉尔斯揉碎闷在了肺部，他揉捏着古斯塔夫饱满的胸脯，双手抚摸着仿佛是对待一尊昂贵的艺术品，他对于古斯塔夫身上每一条老的亦或是新的疤痕都了解透彻，古斯塔夫在他小幅度但足够深的挺入之下胸膛小幅度的振动，鼻息喘出发出的哼哼声足够说明古斯塔夫对他这般暴行的不满。  
另外一只手从吉尔斯的脖颈处松开，握住了两人腹部之间摩挲的可怜前端，马眼不断冒着粘液，大拇指摩挲着带来的快意让吉尔斯能够感知到对方在怀里抖得跟个筛子一样，古斯塔夫控制不住，在扩张的时候他已经痉挛着高潮过一次。  
而后他又高潮了好几次，他呢喃抱怨吉尔斯今日无名的粗暴。  
他快要高潮了，吉尔斯能感知到对方过分黏腻传递而来的重要信息，在床上的吉尔斯总是体贴到每个细节，虽然他今天有那么点儿生气，只是那么丁点儿，轻信他人的谣言不算什么好主意，可牵涉到古斯塔夫，吉尔斯没办法做到完美不管。  
古斯塔夫抓紧吉尔斯的上臂，力度让吉尔斯回过神来，医生已经用那双看起来可怜极了的眼睛看着他，让古斯塔夫主动的说出要个亲吻还是有点困难，吉尔斯很乐意充当主动的那方，地下脑袋吮吸啃咬着对方的下嘴唇，低声地，像是在安慰受惊玩偶的孩童般，一遍又一遍交换着不同的昵称呼唤着古斯塔夫的名字。  
高潮来的不打招呼且迅速，大脑一片无边际的空白席卷了他，战场上的闪光弹给人带来的是未知且本能恐惧的兴奋，他被圈在吉尔斯温热阴影内，两人之间距离为负数的古斯塔夫无处可逃，他偏过头，短暂地逃离了细密亲吻带来的缺氧晕厥感，古斯塔夫的眼神看起来少许失焦，视线落在了不远处行走的时钟上。  
——午休时间快结束了。  
他微伸的舌尖未来得及回到嘴里应有的方位，断断续续的精液有不少射在吉尔斯的腹部上，他等会可能得在古斯塔夫办公室里的清洗台里将两人身上的东西清理干净，高潮让古斯塔夫绞紧了体内，他本能的恐慌吉尔斯任何一个动作带来的叠加快感——他快承受不住了。  
吉尔斯直起身体，顾不及古斯塔夫的沙发因两人的体重而发出巨大的挪移的声音，确实偏移了应有的方向，对于吉尔斯而言将其摆放回原位不算一件难事，而稍稍找回了点神志仍旧在小幅度喘息的医生居然在不适时宜的思考要如何解决沙发坐垫上晕染开的一片暧昧的深色。  
感觉还好吗，吉尔斯问道，而同时他并没有停下双手扶住古斯塔夫的腰杆进出的动作，有不少黏糊的淫液从两人交合的缝隙流出，他仍旧不偏不倚地撞在对方的敏感点上，高潮带来的余韵让古斯塔夫变得额外的敏感，悬在吉尔斯腰旁的脚因此舒适而又稍许疼痛地蜷缩起来，又放开，他抽着鼻子没有任何威胁力瞪着吉尔斯。  
他像一个溢满的易碎瓶子在高台摇摇欲坠，这是吉尔斯对古斯塔夫的评价。  
吉尔斯没有说话，只是哼了哼，古斯塔夫曾不止一次在事后一本正经的告诉他，虽然你的尺寸可观，但长时间不射精也算是身体出了问题的表现，虽然在一系列检查之后并没有任何证据能够完美证明古斯塔夫的说法。  
曾听过那群小家伙无聊的给大家排行，年轻人嘛，其中有一列表便是看起来谁最像是性冷淡，让吉尔斯好笑的是古斯塔夫居然能够排到前三，他们优雅且淡漠的医生在公事公办的时候确乎能给人带来这般错觉，他没敢告诉古斯塔夫。  
午休时间快结束了，吉尔斯，古斯塔夫闷闷的说道，他想要坐直身体可总被快意给打击回到原有的位置，这让吉尔斯更加确信他肯定在什么时候哭过了，也许是被按在办公桌上从后面草进去的时候，那声突兀的呻吟充满了哽咽的哭腔。  
医生的言外之意不过是让他快点结束，吉尔斯能够理解古斯塔夫，毕竟那些吵吵闹闹的小鬼们很快便跳着轻盈的步伐来到门口，谁都不想要看到平日戴着眼镜坐在办公桌旁的医生此刻在他的伙伴下面被性爱搅弄的一塌糊涂。  
对了，他的眼镜掉到哪里了？  
我会尽快的，亲爱的，吉尔斯架起古斯塔夫的一只腿，舌头随着虚空的轨迹留下舔舐的痕迹，在上面留下不小的牙印，上面有枪伤留下的疤痕，性感且危险，反正这块区域无论是战斗服装亦或是平日的白大褂，没有人会看到古斯塔夫的大腿内侧会有个张扬的、显示主权的标记，即便古斯塔夫一而再再而三的跟他强调这个举止对于心理的建设并不好——他有的时候确实管的有点多。  
吉尔斯直起身子，愣了下，这个突然的举止让古斯塔夫好奇的抬起脑袋打量对方在看什么，还未等他疑惑地问出，吉尔斯便用鼻梁蹭上脖颈，他清楚的知道古斯塔夫的敏感点，成功地惹来古斯塔夫一阵无奈的发笑。  
你在看什么，古斯塔夫问道，而吉尔斯没有说话，他只是用那双亮亮的眼睛盯着他看，作为一个无声的回答，便低头啃咬着古斯塔夫的上嘴唇，让所有一切再次回归到最初的黏腻与炙热。  
我认为还得有段时间你才能结束你的午休时间了，亲爱的，古斯塔夫听到吉尔斯这般说道。


End file.
